


Знакомство

by migraine_Sky



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boxing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: Молодых агентов Джеймса Бонда и Тьяго Родригеса объединяет совместная работа - не худшая причина, чтобы стать друзьями. Но достаточная ли, чтобы ими остаться?





	Знакомство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что может быть лучше для агента, чем познакомиться с новым коллегой в ходе боксерского поединка!

— Ты смотри, новенький так старается, как будто груша в зале — это его первая миссия, — бросил Джеймс тренеру Моррису, наматывая на руки бинты.

Его тон был снисходительно насмешлив, что скрывало неподдельный интерес, который Джеймс испытывал к новому агенту. Ещё бы, поговаривали, что М выбрала его собственноручно, но подробностей никто не знал: новый агент держался особняком даже на фоне остальных агентов, как правило, не особо общавшихся между собой. К тому же прошёл слух, что первую миссию ему действительно уже определили; Джеймсу не очень хотелось в это верить, ведь свое первое задание он пока ещё ждал.

— Да-а, ох уж эти кубинцы, дерутся, словно помереть на ринге готовы. Зато теперь не ради тебя одного мотаюсь сюда по воскресеньям, — отозвался Моррис. Зачастую Бонд был единственным посетителем тренировочного зала МИ-6 по выходным.

— Так он кубинец? Я слышал, то ли пуэрториканец, то ли мексиканец.

— Понятия не имею, един хрен. Все эти латиносы одинаково дерутся, нахрапом, головой не думают.

— Однако Мексика нас давно опередила по количеству чемпионов.

— Когда ты наконец-то усвоишь, Джеймс! Я сто раз тебе уже говорил: худшая вещь, которую можно сделать во время боя — бить со злостью. Теперь сможешь взглянуть на это со стороны. Он наверняка учился боксу на улицах, либо тренер у него был так себе. У таких боксёров стратегии нет, охотятся за головой и бьют, как только появляется возможность, не думая о последствиях и следующем шаге. А бокс — это…

— ...шахматы, только на очень большой скорости, — повторил любимую фразу тренера Бонд. — Уж больно ты его распекаешь, ты его в паре-то хоть раз видел?

— Да мне и не надо видеть, все одинаковые. Давай, докажи, что я прав. — Он скрестил руки на груди, садясь на скамью, чтобы наблюдать, а Бонд затянул перчатки и направился к новому агенту.

— Джеймс Бонд, я полагаю, — произнес агент, прежде чем Джеймс успел его поприветствовать, и вмазал груше особенно сильный удар.

— Тьяго Родригес, — отозвался Бонд, словно пробуя имя на вкус.

Они соприкоснулись перчатками в знак приветствия, и Тьяго мигом переключился на агента, начав наносить удары с тем же неистовством, с каким только что колотил грушу.

— Долго же вы меня обсуждали, — продолжил он.

— Моррис считает, что ты учился боксу на улице.

— Вот как. И как ты считаешь, это хорошо или плохо?

— Хорошо, если надо кого-то отделать в подворотне. Плохо, если миссия предполагает более сложное противостояние, — ответил Джеймс, стараясь звучать умно.

— Полегче, Тьяго, полегче, вы же не на ринге, — окликнул агента Моррис, поднявшись на ноги и подойдя чуть ближе. — Джеймсу ещё сегодня кросс бежать.

Тьяго сбавил силу, но его выдержки хватило только на несколько ударов. Бонд же преимущественно принимал удары, закрывшись двумя руками или уклоняясь, лишь то и дело кидая прощупывающий джеб. В какой-то момент он почти опустил левую руку, выманив у Родригеса предсказуемый удар правой, увернулся от этого удара и встретил незащищенную челюсть Тьяго правым боковым.

Удар вышел таким сильным, что Тьяго зашатался, едва устояв на ногах.

— Джеймс, давай без мордобоя, сегодня у уборщицы выходной, — без энтузиазма (видимо, уже не рассчитывая, что его слова возымеют какое-либо действие) одёрнул его тренер.

Тьяго проверил, двигается ли челюсть, затем усмехнулся и снова ринулся в бой, но уже не с отстраненной агрессией, а с вполне конкретным азартом; его глаза заблестели.

— Тебе злость мешает, — после успешного удара Джеймс позволил себе наставнический тон.

— О, у меня новый учитель, — насмешливо ответил Тьяго, уже порядком запыхавшись.

— Трудно научить того, кто думает, что уже всё знает.

Получив пару существенных ударов по корпусу, Бонд сократил дистанцию, практически обхватив Родригеса, пихая его и не давая места разогнать руку для сильного удара. Несколько секунд Тьяго тщетно пытался оттолкнуть его от себя, потная разгоряченная кожа была скользкой, обхват соскакивал, дыхание сбилось. Тогда Тьяго обхватил Джеймса уже совсем не по-боксерски, и тот ощутил его дыхание у себя на шее:

— Если ты хочешь научить меня горячим объятиям, то я умею это получше твоего.

— Так, обжиматься в раздевалке после тренировки будете, а сейчас у вас спарринг, — вмешался, наконец, тренер. — Отцепись от него, Джеймс.

Тот отступил и замешкался всего на долю секунды — достаточно, чтобы пропустить левый прямой. Удар был не очень сильный, но пришёлся Джеймсу прямиком в нос, хлынула кровь.

— Ну ё-моё, я же говорил, — совершенно спокойно отреагировал Моррис. — Вытирать пол портками своими будете.

— Вытрем, не беспокойся, — нагло заявил Джеймс, вскидывая кулаки и явно не собираясь прекращать бой, но Моррис схватил его за руку, как школьника, и принялся расшнуровывать перчатку, давая понять, что спарринг окончен (по крайней мере, на время, пока Джеймс направится в раздевалку останавливать кровь).

Тьяго тоже освободился от перчаток и только потом как бы невзначай бросил:

— Похоже, грядущее задание не исключает драк в подворотнях, раз М определила мне миссию, изначально считавшуюся твоей.

— Джеймс... мать твою, Джеймс! — окрик тренера не возымел никакого эффекта на Бонда, бросившегося на Тьяго, как пёс на защитную рукавицу дрессировщика.

Через секунду агенты мутузили друг друга уже без соблюдения каких-либо правил, а Моррис ринулся позвать кого-то из соседнего зала, чтобы их расцепить. И когда катающихся по полу агентов оттащили друг от друга, на обоих красовались синяки и ссадины, а у Тьяго тоже был разбит нос.

— Так, сейчас вы оба идёте в раздевалку и останавливаете кровь, — как можно суровее произнес Моррис, когда парни остыли, и их можно было, наконец, отпустить, не опасаясь продолжения драки. — А потом вы всё тут вытираете. Пропустите хоть единую каплю или снова устроите мордоплюйство в моем зале, — будут серьезные последствия.

Бонд первым оказался у раковины, сплюнул кровь, обдал лицо ледяной водой. Ему было немного стыдно — не из-за драки, разумеется, а из-за того, что поддался на провокацию и пошёл на поводу у Родригеса. Было странно, как быстро тому удалось его взбесить.

— Насчёт миссии я пошутил, — как ни в чём не бывало заявил Родригес, появившийся у соседней раковины и выглядевший гораздо веселее, чем должен выглядеть человек с разбитым лицом.

У Джеймса совершенно не осталось ни злости, ни даже раздражения, так что он только хмыкнул и зажал нос пальцами.

— Я твой координатор.

— Что? — немного ошарашенно переспросил Джеймс. Когда он прикидывал возможные варианты первой миссии, ему ни разу не приходило в голову, что у него будет напарник.

— Координатор, Джеймс. Ты бегаешь по подворотням — или где тебе больше нравится — а я, например, подсказываю тебе, где найти самые злачные места. Подраться тоже могу, но это так, на крайний случай. Так что без обид, о’кей?

— Не получилось меня избить — так пытаешься в друзья напроситься? — ухмыльнулся Бонд. — Не запрокидывай голову, опусти лицо.

— Я действительно избил тебя, а не только попытался, — отметил Тьяго, послушно наклоняя лицо над раковиной. — Должен же я был оценить в стрессовой ситуации, с кем предстоит работать.

— Ого, так это был тест. Ещё и психологический, — продолжал насмехаться Джеймс. Правда, гнусавость поубавила превосходства в его голосе, и со стороны Тьяго донёсся смешок.

Джеймс тоже не смог сдержать улыбку, бросил весёлый взгляд на также зажавшего нос пальцами соседа. В конце концов, с драки обычно начиналась либо вражда, либо крепкая дружба — и, кажется, интуиция уже подсказывала, что именно будет на этот раз.


End file.
